Friendless and weak
by dracomilloy
Summary: so.. I suck at summaries but Danny has to fight 5 ghosts at once and he has no friends to help him... WHAT WILL HE DO?


They were mad at me, again...yes, my best friends- tucker and sam were very mad at me because I asked them to help me with a bunch of ghosts that had shown up right before they had to present their english presentations. Knowing i would get no help with this, i excused myself to the bathroom ang went to kick the ghosts butts!

And ended up getting mine kicked instead... stupid group of ghosts! Stupid me for forgetting the thermos! Knowing that getting beaten up even more would not help, i went intangible and flew to school...maybe tucker and sam had their thermos` with them? one problem...THEY'RE FURIOUS...i gotta ask them though. Soon I was hovering intangible in the lunchroom deciding on a course of action. If i turn back to fenton, i may not be strong enough to turn back, and if phantom directly asks for the help of sam and tuck...people might get suspicious...what could I do...stupid double life! Suddenly i got an idea...it was so stupid it could work! So i turned visible right in the middle of the cafeteria.

Almost immediatly, a crowd formed around me, Danny Phantom, everybody was struggling to get to the front of the crowd, except for the A-listers who were already there, and 2 people who were mad at me and were eating their lunches, one eating all meat and the other all vegetables.

"I am in the middle of fighting 5 ghosts at once and my parteners are mad at me! i have also forgot my ghost- trapping device and I need 2 assistants to help me." at this everybody raised their hands, except sam and tucker who continued eating. "there are conditions," i continued, hoping to attract the attention of sam and tucker, if they would listen they would see how much i needed their help. "they need to be like my wonderful friends that help me with my other missions and who i would appologise to if they would listen... so one of them has to be a guy and the other a girl, one has to be a goth and the other a techno-geek, one has to be an ultra-recyclo- vegitarian ant the other a meatitarian, they have to be friends, and they need ghost hunting gadgets like the fenton thermos...anybody fit that criteria here? Anybody!" I could tell that people were trying to fit the criteria, even paulina claimed to be a goth. I went on further and flew to where Sam and Tucker were sitting. "PLEASE GUYS I NEED YOU! And im sorry that i missed your presentation but Ember, Skulker, Techno, Lunch lady, and even Plasmius are outside and are probably on their way here right now...and im so weak that even the Box ghost could beat me!" at this, came a very familliar voice.

"I am the _box ghost..._BEWARE!." and Sam and Tucker wasted no time (or energy) sucking him into the fenton thermos. But they had no time to accept my appology because soon after, the 5 ghosts that made me so weak burst through the door.

One by one, I used my ghost powers to weaken the ghosts and Sam and tucker trapped them in their thermos'...until only one remained.

"Plasmius," I said, already feeling weak from over exerting his powers, "dont you need to get home and feed your cat?" suddenly the I got an idea!

"FOR. THE. LAST. TIME. I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CAT!" yelled the furious ghost.

I quickly whispered to tucker his plan whil Plasmius was yelling and the geeky boy went to his locker to grab the gadget he needed.

"are you sure? Because I saw one when I was egging your house last week...her nametag said Maddie!"

"I was babysitting her, she is my mother's"

"So, your mother has an obsession with Maddy Fenton too! that is a bit creepy..." while I said this Tucker returned.

"okay it is MY cat are you happy now Phantom?" Plasmius was really getting angry!

Yes, in fact, I am!" I explained and then I pointed out that Sam was behind the ghost with the fenton thermos. Scared, Plasmius turned around and I attacked with the Fenton Changer, a device that changes a ghost into its weakest form. When it touched him, Plasmius fell to the ground and changed into Vlad Masters. everybody was shocked that their mayor was a half ghost! And an evil half ghost at that!

"what are we waiting for, lets call the news and out him to the whole town!" yelled a student as Sam put a pair of ecto-handcuffs and real handcuffs on him.

It was in this commotion that nobody noticed when I collapsed to the ground, still in ghost form. They did notice me trying to fly out of the cafeteria after Vlad had been handcuffed, but i could barely crawl, and keeping in my ghost form was draining me rapidly. Soon, i couldnt take it anymore and collapsed. When i hit the ground, a pair of white rings went around me and everybody stared as i transformed into Danny Fenton.

I woke up 3 days later at about 1:00 am with Sam and Tucker by my bed, they explained that the whole town knew my secret now, and that I had fainted after exposing Vlad's secret. They hadn't left my bed at all since they brought me there and so they didnt know what school was going to be like at all.

7 hours later, we are standing at the doors and preparing ourselves for the chaos that the day will bring!


End file.
